


To Satisfy

by Bagarella25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagarella25/pseuds/Bagarella25
Summary: Chapter 13 of There, all is beauty, luxury, peace and pleasure. (Warning: this not the full chapter because I removed the last bit that could have been spoilers at the end.)Honeslty, just Bokuto and Akaashi fucking.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 104
Collections: NSFW BokuAka Week 2020





	To Satisfy

**Author's Note:**

> Because this scene was mostly BokuAka fucking I wanted to publish it as a stand alone, that way you could come back to it when in need of some smut for your lonely nights. ;)
> 
> Thank you [Luna](https://twitter.com/LunaMoon_28) for helping me edit this one.

Akaashi jumped into the shower. If he knew he got to sleep with Bokuto tonight he would have prepared earlier, and cleaned himself already but oh well, even if it could bring down the mood, Akaashi didn’t want to take the risk that any dirty stuff could happen during his night with Bokuto.

When he arrived in his room, with only a towel around his waist, he found Bokuto laying on the bed in nothing but his briefs -Akaashi’s bottle of lube beside him. Akaashi felt his cheeks warming up.

“I see you found the drawer.”

“I wasn’t sure you kept this kind of stuff in your room.”

Akaashi eyebrow rose up, “Why wouldn’t I?”

Bokuto smiled shyly, “I don’t know you always seem so… perfect. I kind of have a hard time imagining you...well no, I have already imagined you doing stuff, of course, but-”

“Of course?” Akaashi cut him off in his trail.

It was Bokuto’s turn to become red, “Well yes, I mean I sometimes imagined you doing stuff… with me mostly, when I-”

“Ok, ok, got it!” Akaashi didn’t want to hear the rest, at risk of combusting instantly.

Bokuto looked at him with a smirk then said, extending an arm, “Ok, come here.”

Akaashi felt hesitant at first but then crawled into the bed. Bokuto immediately draped himself on top of him.

“Are you okay? Still wanna do it?”

Akaashi could feel Bokuto’s warmth all over him while his two big, golden, piercing eyes were peering into his. His breath caught in his chest. Even after all those years living together Akaashi had never been this close to Bokuto, in such intimacy. It was nerve-racking but also quite intoxicating.

Bokuto had his forearms resting on both sides of Akaashi’s head to get leverage. Their faces were so close, Akaashi could feel Bokuto’s breath rolling over his cheeks in uneven waves. Could it be that he also felt nervous?

“Yes Bokuto.”

Bokuto bent his neck and gave him a peck. It was soft at first, but soon he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss while pressing his crotch to Akaashi’s to show him that his excitement was still very much present.

“You can keep calling me Bokuto-san for now,” he said with a deep voice, “I kind of like it.”

Bokuto bit down Akaashi’s throat.

“A-alright, Bokuto-san.”

In one sweep and large movement Bokuto grabbed the towel resting on his hips and threw it away across the room. He pushed himself back on one hand to eye Akaashi up and down, scanning his body like a lion about to jump on his prey.

“You’re beautiful.” He said before leaning down again and giving him an open mouth kiss. It was sloppy and wet, but Akaashi loved every second of it. Bokuto nudged his knee between his legs;Akaashi tried to gasp at the sensation but his mouth was trapped in Bokuto’s, sealed until he could decide when it ended. To get a grip on reality, despite the stars in his eyes, Akaashi weaved his fingers into Bokuto’s scalp and clutched hard, which pulled a groan out of Bokuto that he felt resonating into the other one’s core.

Bokuto braced his arms under Akaashi’s thin frame, weighing down on him like he didn’t mind trapping him between his body and the bed. When Bokuto rolled his hips, Akaashi tried to arch his back but couldn't get even an inch up. Bokuto parted away just enough to crash his lips on the column of his neck, going down to his chest. Akaashi tried to take advantage of this moment to catch his breath, but instead he moaned as Bokuto licked his nipple.

“Hmm- again.” hummed Bokuto. And he sucked at Akaashi’s bud hard.

The sound that escaped from Akaashi’s throat at that moment was lewd and raspy, but it only had the effect to encourage Bokuto even more as his mouth rushed down Akaashi’s abdomen. It sent a shiver through Akaashi’s body and he could swear he felt Bokuto smile against his skin as he must have felt it.

Bokuto put his hands under Akaashi’s knees and pulled them up to make them rest on his shoulders.

Akaashi’s eyes widened, but when Bokuto plunged, he didn’t get the sensation he was expecting. Bokuto had grabbed his buttcheeks and pulled them apart to lick directly across his hole. Akaashi made a strange noise echoing into the room, like a yell stretching into a sigh towards the end. His whole body strained under the touch. Bokuto lapped at his twitching entrance again, and Akaashi’s toes curled on Bokuto’s back.

When Bokuto’s tongue pushed past his rim, Akaashi shut his eyes closed, only focusing on the warm and wet sensation. He couldn’t believe Bokuto was currently between his thighs eating him out like he was a cinnamon bun.

Akaashi couldn’t feel his limbs anymore when Bokuto asked him, “Can you give me the lube Kaashi?”

He took a moment to understand what Bokuto told him, and when he did, he had to take a second more to get full control of his arm again.

He grabbed the bottle of lube, Bokuto’s tongue still pushing in and out of his hole, and threw it weakly in Bokuto’s general direction at the end of the bed, missing his head by only a few centimeters.

Bokuto noticed it and leaned back from his meal, “Wow, hey, careful would you? I’m not finished with you yet.”

Akaashi gave him a dazed, acknowledging hum and braced himself when he heard the lube being poured out of the bottle. He felt the cold before anything else, then the only thing he remembered was his voice rising in pitch as something, probably Bokuto’s finger, was brushing against his prostate. Bokuto’s tongue resumed his previous task and joined his finger to open Akaashi’s puckered hole. Akaashi’s dick, which was previously resting half soft on his stomach,precum pooled near his navel, grew harder and harder.

At some point Bokuto added a second finger and started massaging Akaashi’s prostate. Akaashi’s cock twitched at the sweet touch and bounced slightly against his abs. Bokuto lifted his face, pleased by his impact on Akaashi’s hardness.

“Do you like it Kaashi?” Akaashi’s cock throbbed again at the sound of his nickname. Bokuto smiled widely.

“Y-yes -ah- Bokuto-san, ah!”

Bokuto nuzzled a grumble against his thigh. Then he opened his mouth and swallowed Akaashi’s whole shaft in one go. While Akaashi was whimpering and writhing from the warm and soft sensation, Bokuto scissored his fingers, stretching his hole nicely.

Bokuto bobbed his head at an exhilarating and slow pace. Akaashi’s hands flew to his head to grasp at what he could instead of drifting into outer space.

Eventually Bokuto let go of the quivering member to say, “I’m sorry, Kaashi, but I think I will have to add another finger because your ass is really tight and I’m afraid I won’t fit. I don’t want to hurt you.” Then he took him again into his mouth.

Akaashi answered with a hum and a weak nod, not really aware of Bokuto’s previous statement. He yelped when Bokuto added a third finger and he clutched harder at his hair. A strange continuous moan rapsed out of his throat, his jaw slacking down to let it escape without restrain. His whole body was trembling, limbs shaking and tears were collecting at the corner of his eyes.

When Bokuto withdrew his hand from his twitching hole, Akaashi made a needy sound he wasn’t really proud of. After giving a long lick to Akaashi’s dick, Bokuto crawled back on top of him and gave him a messy, lube flavored kiss.

He leaned backward to rest on his knees between Akaashi’s legs, “C’mere.” He placed his hands on Akaashi’s sides and flipped him to make him rest on his stomach, then pulled on his hips to lift his butt in the air, his leaking hole on full display.

Bokuto introduced his right thumb into it and grabbed Akaashi’s ass cheek with his palm opening even more his now loose entrance. Akaashi felt a bit of drool and lube dripped along his thigh. Akaashi turned his head to see Bokuto stroking his full erected cock in his left hand.

“Hmm Kaashi, you’re clenching around my thumb,” he licked his lips and Akaashi shivered, “Do you want me to fuck you that much?”

“Y-yes Bokuto-san,” His mouth was talking faster than his brain could think, “Please fuck me hard and make me cry out your name.” He sounded distant, like he wasn’t the one speaking anymore.

Bokuto gasped and shoved his thumb a bit further into Akaashi’s hole making him whine. His face was pressed down into the sheets of the bed, tilted just a bit to get some air, arms resting slightly above him. Bokuto grabbed his hip with his left hand and pulled him higher against his crotch. He lined himself with Akaashi’s hole and started pushing past the rim while withdrawing his thumb.

He pushed ever so slowly and let out another gasp when the tip of his dick got sucked in Akaashi’s warmth.

“Hmm Kaashi,” he whimpered, “you feel so damn good.”

He kept pushing in slowly like he wanted to savour every inch of Akaashi’s walls around his cock. It was torture for Akaashi as his brain was now a wobbly hazy mess and the only think he could think of was more, please more.

When Bokuto was deep balls into him, crotch against his butt, he collapsed on top of Akaashi, hair tingling his nape.

“Oh my fucking god Akaashi, you’re so soft it’s incredible.” He said in a strained breath.

Akaashi turned his head to try to catch Bokuto’s eye. His voice came out way more teary and desparate than he intended when he said, “Fuck me please, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto’s hips started moving at the command, knocking the air out of Akaashi’s lungs on the first pound. He felt pleasure gathering quickly in his core; he didn’t even recognize it at first. He felt his moan escaping his lips before he could feel the waves of his orgasm washing over him. He screwed his eyes shut, surprised by the sensation. It was like the earth had shifted beneath him. He was suddenly falling into the milky way among the stars, with no sense of time or space. At this instant his own body only existed for pleasure and peace, like a vessel for feelings, not emotions.

When he opened his eyes again, Bokuto was up straight again and wasn’t moving anymore. He was watching him, waiting for him to come back to his senses.

“You are… Beautiful Kaashi.” He whispered amazed.

Akaashi could feel Bokuto's still very hard presence filling him up.

He swallowed to rehydrate his throat before he said, “Again, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto’s jaw went slack and his brows rose up, “But-”

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi cut him off. He wasn’t asking, he was commanding.

Bokuto moved his pelvis tentatively and Akaashi clenched around his warmth with a moan. Bokuto groaned as his hips rolled again and again like he couldn’t control them anymore. The overstimulation made Akaashi’s insides sting. The more Bokuto pounded into him the more pleasure was taking over pain and it was...amazing. Akaashi’s chest was now smearing the cum he just spilled a moment ago, all over the sheets beneath him. Drool was pouring out of his mouth onto the pillows, but he couldn’t close it. He was moaning and whimpering loudly and he couldn't care less. What he cared about was Bokuto ramming into him relentlessly.

One of Bokuto’s hands, which had been resting on his hip, climbed up to his ass and kneaded into his flesh.

“Kaashi you’re so soft and warm, I’m gonna ah-”

“Not yet, Bokuto-sa- aaah- an- nnh-”

Akaashi had troubles talking as his head buried itself more and more into the pillows and his pleasure was building up again. His cock was leaking precum under his belly. He could feel the stream of his second climax filling every part of his being, when suddenly he felt a white pain burn on his asscheek. 

Akaashi’s mind barely had time to register the smack and where it came from before Bokuto was smashing his hand back again on his ass. Akaashi cried out Bokuto’s name without even realising it as his eyes shut close and his hands were almost tearing the sheets apart. A low rumble came from behind him and Bokuto’s nasty hand reached to grab his hair so tight tears began to stream from his eyes and wet the fabric he was laying on. His whole body felt like it was sinking into the bed under Bokuto’s weight pinning him down.

“Kaashi!”

Akaashi opened his eyes at Bokuto’s warning, but his second orgasm kicked in. His dried out dick throbbing as it was trying to shoot a load of cum that wasn’t there anymore.

Bokuto cried out in turn as his hips moved erratically. Then in a swift motion he pulled out of Akaashi, fisted his cock and pumped until he came over Akaashi’s hole still widely exposed. His grip on Akaashi’s hair loosened when he fell face forward into Akaashi’s back covered in his own cum with a whimper still trailing from his lips and panting.

Bokuto’s breath was short and wheezy. Akaashi’s body was a mess of fluids and sore muscles. His right asscheek hurt like hell, but he be damed if it wasn’t the best sex he’d ever came from, twice.

They were both trying to catch their breath as Bokuto rolled down from Akaashi’s back.

He eyed the other then said, “I think we’re sleeping in my bed tonight.”

Akaashi slowly opened his eyes while his hips fell to the opposite side of Bokuto.

“Yeah.” He tried to say but instead a wavy high pitched sound came out.

“I’m gonna get water and then we’ll clean you up.”

Akaashi tried to nod but he could only close his eyes and open them again as a sign of acknowledgement.

When Bokuto came back, his sport water bottle in hand, Akaashi slowly opened his eyes and tried to push on his arms to sit up, but failed. Bokuto braced his arms under his chest and pulled him up in a sitting position against the headboard.

“Are you alright Kaashi? I mean I didn’t-”

“No it’s fine Bokuto,” he sounded husky, “I just need some water and a warm bath.”

“Oh right!” Bokuto jumped out of the bed, “I’ll take a quick shower then I’ll run the water for a bath.”

“Thanks.”

Akaashi might just have had sex with Bokuto but he couldn’t help but feel flustured by Bokuto’s kind attention.

When he came back, Akaashi was rehydrated and he could finally move his limbs. They went together to the bathroom. Akaashi stood in the middle of the room for a second waiting for Bokuto to get out, but the latter didn’t give any signs he would let him have some privacy. Akaashi sat on the stool, not without any difficulty, and turned on the water from the showerhead, splashing some water all over himself.

“You’re gonna get wet, Bokuto.”

“It’s ok, I’m still naked,” he kneeled beside him on the floor, “and I really wanna take care of you.”

With a soaped washcloth in hand, he took Akaashi’s left arm and started rubbing smoothly. Akaashi was a bit startled at first, but the touch felt so soft he put the shower head on the wall and let himself be pampered by Bokuto.

When Akaashi stepped into the bathtub, the lick of warm water stung on his sore ass, but it unwinded his stiff muscles. He sighed and closed his eyes as he sunk a little bit more into the water.

“Can I wash your hair?” Bokuto was still kneeling on the floor and he was putting away the shower ustensiles.

“Ah,” Akaashi opened his eyes and looked over to Bokuto, “but I already washed my hair before you came back from training.”

“Then without shampoo, with just water?” Bokuto insisted with a hopeful smile.

Akaashi smiled softly. After all, he could really use a nice head massage right now.

“Alright.”

Bokuto’s bed was soft compared to his, but it was very welcome for his spent body. It wasn’t the first time Akkashi slept in Bokuto’s bed, but it wasn’t something that happened a lot either. Bokuto’s mattress was smaller than his and there was a small lump in the middle where Bokuto obviously usually slept. If he was honest, Akaashi didn’t mind it because he knew - having already experienced it - that it meant he would roll back towards Bokuto during the night and he wasn't ready to part from him yet anyway.

As expected Bokuto slid onto the bed behind him and passed his left arm under his neck while the other arm wrapped around his body from above. He then weaved their fingers, hands resting on the bed in front of Akaashi. Bokuto laid a soft kiss on his nape.

Akaashi loved being the little spoon, who doesn’t honestly, but being Bokuto’s little spoon was something everybody had to try once in their life. He hasn’t felt this safe in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> The full story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022984/chapters/57796966)
> 
> Here are my Twitter [account](https://twitter.com/Bagarella25) and my private [account](https://twitter.com/Bagaspriv)


End file.
